


The Shujin academy of dance

by Castiel_oris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Ballet AU, M/M, Pointe Shoes, Self Harm, Yusuke is a star student, madrame hates Akira, many gay moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_oris/pseuds/Castiel_oris
Summary: Akira has to attend the academy for his rehabilitation so he studies pop,street,contemporary and tiny bits of ballet During his time there he meats star student And professional dancer Yusuke who is madarames best dancer Akira falls for him and much cute moments
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I wrote this because of the dancing game but also because I love my babies they need more moments plus I love this idea

Akira was in over his head he would of faced 8 years in prison and counting because of his criminal record but he was given a chance. if Akira went to learn dancing at the shoujin academy of Dance he would be on his way to living a free life but in a career of dancing. It wasn’t the end of the world he got A scholarship and a free apartment along with his dance gear covered all he had to do was attend classes 5 days a week. 

It was early morning the sun just starting to rise Akira who had just gotten off his train suitcase in hand was looking around he looked down to his phone then started walking. Shoujin academy of dance never in all of his life did he think he would be going to a dancing school. Other people his age would have a normal life going to school learning about arts,English maths and science but no he was learning how to move his feet in a certain way. He found stairs leading down to a huge building built by the docks but it stood tall and proud. The sun shining on the glass roof the sign read shoujin so Akira was in the right place.

Once he made his way to the office he was given his keys and his schedule he then walked down the hall trying to make sense of his map. He was looking at the paper in his hand hearing soft music he glanced up seeing one of the studious being used a blonde haired man stood outside looking trough the window Akira raised a brow and glanced over himself.

Inside the studio was a blonde haired girl dancing in a red leotard her hair tied up into a neat bun Akira then looked to the boy and taps his shoulder gently. 

“Excuse me-“

“I wasn’t looking I swear I was on my way to class mr mada-“ he then looked to see who was infront of him and sighs in relief. “Oh hey man don’t scare me like that..”

Akira fixed his glasses pushing them back onto his face looking to the boy infront of them. “I’m lost..I need to find my dorms and well uh this map”

The blonde haired boy let out a laugh patting Akiras shoulder. “No sweat man I’ll help ya find it names Ryuji I’m a dancer here...it’s uh not that bad once ya get used to it plus ballerina babes are hot!”

Akira pulled his suitcase along behind him following Ryuji down the hall. “I’m Akira I’m a new dancer here-“ he was cut off by Ryuji who had turned around to face him.

“Hey! You are the guy from The news! Awe man so this is where you ended up huh well uh hey think we could be friends I mean you could use a buddy to show ya around and what not” he scratched the back of his head.

Akira smiled softly nodding. “Yes a friend would be good to have and I do need help finding places it is all very new to me”

Ryuji let out a laugh and continued walking down the hall. “No kidding when I first got here I used the wrong changing room I got suspended for a week!”

Akira raises a brow. “They suspend you at a boarding school”

Ryuji nods. “Yea gotta take a class with Madarame go on and on about the history of arts and do a bunch of writing it’s real boring or if your lucky you get sojiro he’s a nice guy runs the cafe here” 

Akira nods continuing down the hall with Ryuji soon enough they came to a set of stairs with Ryuji helping carry his bags while Akira carried the suitcase they made it to the second floor. 

Akira looked around there was not another set of stairs yet he knew this part of the building was the school but he thought it was atleast 3 stories from the outside. 

“Yea they have a big roof in this studio glass panels real nice actually but it’s reserved for the ballet people” he walks down the hall waiting on Akira to follow. 

Akira followed him down the hall listening to Ryuji rambling on but was distracted by distant music he walked down a different hallway as Ryuji continued rambling to himself. There was a studio in use the blinds over the door were pulled up so he could see inside.

There was music playing loudly now since he was closer the room itself was a white color the curtains were a pale blue and there was photos on the wall hung up of professional dancers Akira noticed the mirror that was on the wall like most studios the wall was the mirror he then spotted someone walk out from behind a white door. 

A young man walked in his dark hair was clipped back while he placed his bag on a hook nearby he then started to put on his shoes removing his hoodie he wore Black leggings and a white shirt he fixed his hair in the mirror then started by doing some warm up stretches.

Akira watched from the outside as the young man moved his leg higher then Akira could imagine it was like magic. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude don’t walk off on me like that you could get lost-“ he noticed Akira was still looking trough the mirror. “Oh that’s Yusuke but forget it man we are not like him we actually have a life and don’t live on the stage” 

Ryuji left Akira to watch waiting for him in the main hallway but seen A tall man walking down the hall in a brown Jacket there was no mistaking in who it was. It was Madarame Ryuji really wasn’t in the mood to get another lecture from the old man. “Hey Akira! We gotta go we have a problem”

Akira wasn’t listening and was now leaning on the door watching Yusuke inside.  
Ryuji walked over to him. “Akira! We need to go” He grabbed his hand Akira turned around facing Yusuke his back now against the door his weight caused the door to burst open. 

Ryuji attempted grabbing Onto Akira to try save him from falling but he tripped on his untied lace and they both stumbled into the room falling onto the floor.

Yusuke who was in the middle of dancing was cut off by a loud noise he was now looking at Ryuji on the floor he let out a sigh and folded his arms walking over to them. 

Ryuji rubbed his head looking up to Yusuke. “Hey man sorry about intruding but uh well it was a accident I swear! Akira accidentally opened the door and I tripped-“

Yusuke looks to the other boy with Ryuji who was sitting up also rubbing their head they then felt their face and looked around Squinting a little. Yusuke looks down seeing a pair of Black glasses at his feet he crouched down picking them up then gently placed them on Akiras face. 

Akira could see clearly now and seen Yusuke infront of him he fixed his glasses then stood up with a hand from him. “I’m sorry for ruining your dance”

Yusuke laughed folding his arms. “It’s alright no harm done it was only a warm up after all”

Ryuji stood up himself then folded his arms. “Yea well we where on our way to find his dorms so-“

“the Dormitories are in the west building” a loud voice said from behind them. 

Ryuji knew that voice anywhere it was Madarame he turned around laughing nervously. “I know that I’m just showing our new student around”

Madarame looked to Akira then back to Ryuji. “More like you were interrupted my Student in the middle of his rehearsal! You will get a week  
Of suspension-“

Akira stepped forward. “Please sir it was my fault Ryuji wanted to keep moving but I got distracted hearing the music and when I seen The dancing i just..had to see it for myself so I opened the door”

Madarame looked to Akira then let out a sigh. “I’ll forgive you this once you are new after all and seeing a star student like my Yusuke preforming would make anyone want to get closer but you must understand you can’t go interrupting private sessions are we clear ?”

Akira nods to Madarame. “Of course sir” he then turns to Yusuke. “I apologize again...but you really are a beautiful dancer”

Madarame laughs nodding to himself. “Yes Yusuke is very talented top of his class he was so far ahead that he is no longer in a regular class he even dances at the opera house not to mention his reports-“

Yusuke clears his trough. “Madarame we have taken enough of their time we should start our session since you are here now make the best out of it” 

Madarame nods turning to Yusuke. “Very well go to the bar and warm up” 

Ryuji left the room Akira following behind him as they pulled the door closed. He let out a sigh of relief picking up Akiras bags so he could carry them for him. “Maann..did we get lucky that could of been a lot worse good thing Yusuke helped us out” 

They started walking down the main hallway again. “Thanks by the way.. for stepping in back there if you didn’t I would be spending my weekends with him breathing down my neck about Tchaikovsky again”

Akira nods smiling softly. “You are welcome now can we please go to the dorms before another teacher finds us”

“Hey you were the one watching I was already half way across-..wait Akira do you like guys?”

Akira blushed softly fixing his glasses then looking to Ryuji. “Well yea I do like Guys the same way most people like girls...”

“Ohh..uh okay then hey it’s no big deal! Ya like what ya like man” Ryuji smiled walking with him. “So that’s why you were looking at Yusuke huh”

Akira rolled his eyes. “Shut up Ryuji”

They crossed into the next building via the connected corridor and reached a hall with doors with numbers on them coming to another set of  
stairs after walking up two floors they reached the right floor took a left turn and found Akiras room overlooking the docks and the opera house. 

“Man you got a nice view on this side of the building!”

Akira put his key card against the door until it beeped green pulling the handle open stepping inside. There was a couch a low coffee table a empty desk with a desk chair and a double bed beside a grand window over looking the opera house of the far side of the water. 

Ryuji let out a whistle. “Man I’m jealous anyway I’m gonna go I uh have class soon I’ll see you around- oh! And my apartment I’m uh the first floor number twelve so uh yea here I’ll give you my number” 

They exchanged numbers setting up a text chat then said goodbye to each other. As soon as the door closed Akira fell onto the bed not bothering to unpack he started up at the ceiling and let out a sigh this was it this was his new home his new life.


	2. Week Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finds lablanc and there’s a exhausted dancer talking to him over dinner

Akira had just arrived in his new apartment over looking the opera house it was gonna be his new home for what seemed like centuries. The room itself was rather small but you could survive in it he had no roommates so it was quite empty. A double bed was against the window with a night stand and a wardrobe then a door leading into a bathroom with a shower,bath included then a small coffee table and a empty desk.

Akira was still laying on his bed looking around his new room he would need to get some posters or something to lighten it up all there was on the walls were photos of famous dancers. He turned over trying to ignore them then seen one hung on his wall beside his bed. There was no mistaking that hair it was Yusuke in a black costume holding a bouquet of roses with a smile on his face. 

He smiled softly to himself then slowly made his way off of the bed pulling his suitcase up starting to unpack his clothes into his wardrobe. He didn’t bring much with him he brought some band t-shirts,many black jeans,Boots and comfortable trainers then red leather gloves. He did pack 2 posters knowing he was going to be away for some time so he decided to hang them up on the plain walls. 

Once his posters were up he felt more relaxed the dull apartment started to feel like a home. He then heard his stomach growl he didn’t eat anything since breakfast he decided to check out the school cafe. He grabs his wallet from his desk putting it into his pocket then walks out closing the door behind him. 

While walking to the cafe there was whispering from students in the halls he kept his head down ignoring them while walking to the cafe.

The music was getting faster and Yusuke was having trouble keeping up with his movements he was finishing his fifth Pirouette but coming out of it he tripped on his own leg and fell to his knees. He heard a sigh of frustration coming from his mentor.

“Your footwork was off that’s what caused you to fall if you payed more attention to the choreography you wouldn’t be on the floor”

Yusuke remained silent looking to the floor he slowly stood up then started his pirouette again but was only able to do three before falling again. He had reached his limits and was exhausted. 

Madarame let out a sigh shaking his head. “You are done for the day you need to rest but I want you back here first thing in the morning am I clear we need to fix that sloppy footwork immediately”

Yusuke nods. “Yes of course” he slowly walks over picking up his dance bag then going into the changing room in the back. He took off his shoes his feet aching in pain he knew walking with fresh blisters would hurt but he needed to eat something before going to his apartment for the night. He put his shoes in his bag pulled on a pair of sweat pants with the academy’s name on the side then a hoodie to match. 

Yusuke took the clip out of his hair putting it in his bag then gently trough it over his shoulder he was carrying his bottle in the other hand drinking from it. Madarame didn’t let him drink water during his dancing said it made the muscles weak was better to strain yourself. So now he was drinking while walking his feet hurt in his trainers since his blisters were pressing against the sides. He just about made it to lablanc then sits down at the counter putting his bag down on the seat beside him.

“You look like hell” sojiro was cleaning one of his mugs looking to the tired dancer noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “Madarame push you again”

Yusuke shook his head. “I-it’s better..to strain yourself...”

Sojiro sighed then turned back around checking the temperature on his curry. “I have a special batch going just for you I was hoping you would drop by”

“I wouldn’t miss your curry best dish in the whole world” he smiled softly.

Just then the door opened and behind it was Akira still wearing his outfit from earlier he closed the door behind him then sat at the counter. 

“..could I get a bowl of curry I heard this is the best place for food”

Sojiro nods. “Yea sure it’s almost done”

Akira nods taking out his wallet.

“No it’s all good kid you don’t have to pay me anything I get payed by the school besides you will need that money more than me you will be my second customer that doesn’t have to pay”

Yusuke shakes his head. “I’ve tried many times to pay you”

Sojiro laughed softly. “Tell you what get me tickets to your next performance”

Yusuke nods. “It’s a deal” he then looked to Akira. “Did you find your dorm in the end ?”

Akira looked to Yusuke. “Oh yes we did again sorry for interrupting your uh rehearsal”

“Mm it’s alright it’s only rehearsal not the end of the world”

“your teacher what is it..Madarame he sounded very upset”

Sojiro scoffs to himself. “That’s Madarame for ya if you interrupt his star student’s rehearsal you won’t be in his good books”

Yusuke let out a yawn rubbing at his eyes. 

“kid what time did he have you up at this morning ?” Sojiro asked Yusuke with concern he wanted to know if he had gotten enough sleep.

“Its only 6 am that’s not too bad I was practicing in my room before I went over and I do my stretching at home you know that”

“I do know that I just...worry for you if that man pushes you too far with that torture you come to me okay”

“Sojiro..Madarame knows what he’s doing he is a professional-“

“Know your limits Yusuke I don’t want you to hurt yourself I really don’t” He then turned around dishing up some curry handing him the plate then another one for Akira. 

Yusuke started to eat immediately devouring the plate of curry placed in front of him. He looks over to Akira eating then decided to chat since he wouldn’t get the opportunity again. “So..Akira what do you study ?”

Akira raised a brow swallowing the rice in his mouth. “Study...?”

Yusuke nods. “As in dancing for me it’s ballet”

“Ohh.. uh well I don’t really study anything.. I guess uh well I’m doing contemporary tomorrow and some street dancing or you call it pop here I might have to do ballet too I mean I just have a scholarship so I guess that includes everything”

Yusuke smiles. “I would love to do pop it sounds so fun..and free much less rules than ballet but unfortunately I am a ballet only student”

Akira frowns a little. “Well can’t you sign up for another dancing class if you are interested ?”

Yusuke shook his head. “No Madarame says I need to focus on my ballet” he then continued eating looking to the clock. “I should go I have to do my stretching then need to put on fresh bandages” he stands up fixing his hair. “thank you for the food sojiro outstanding as usual and farewell Akira I hope we can chat again soon I shall see you in class” he then walked to the door stepping outside walking to his dorm.

Sojiro let out a sigh then started to light a cigarette. “That poor kid..Madarame is going to kill him one of these days”

Akira looked to Yusuke walking away then to sojiro. “Why say that?”

“Did you see the condition he’s in the bags under his eyes the limping...and he’s underweight I know you have to be a certain weight for dancing but..just I worry for him” 

Akira continues to eat his curry once he finished he thanked sojiro for the meal helping him clean up so that he could close up and go home himself. Once they were finished sojiro locked up thanking Akira as they went there separate ways.

Yusuke made it back to his apartment throwing his bag to the floor. His apartment had a double bed in the back room with soft blankets tucked in neatly a desk with ballet programs and pointe shoes placed neatly on top. He had framed photos of performances he’s been too then one of himself on stage with Madarame holding a award for the ballet awards of a few years ago it was before he won his scholarship for Shujin. 

Yusuke sat on his bed taking off his shoes then slowly took off his socks his feet were worse than they were in the morning. His blisters had became swollen and he gained new ones there was a red mark from where the shoes were on his feet.

He grabbed a pack of bandages from his nightstand then slowly started to wrap his feet in them once he was finished he started to do his stretching. After two hours he stripped down to his boxers crawling into bed. Yusuke was exhausted from his dancing he was up rather early that morning so the moment his head hit the pillow he went out like a light sleeping peacefully.


	3. Life En pointe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira starts his dancing classes he is already in love with street and pop but when it comes to ballet well he’s not too found of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for late updates just life has been so crazy

It was early in the morning the sun wasn’t even in the sky yet the sky was still a dark color the halls of the school were dead quiet not a soul was around. Except for Yusuke Kitagawa he had his bag over his shoulder and held his water bottle with the free hand. No one was around he preferred it this way no one to talk to him or ask him for favors no one begging him for lessons just himself and a free studio. Once he came to the studio door he pushed the door open setting down his bag putting on his shoes not clipping back his hair because he was alone. 

He made his way over to the bar for some warm ups to wake his body up he brought his left leg to the bar placing it behind him then slowly leaning forward doing a stretch. He then did the same with the other leg after a few other warm ups he walked over to the radio putting his phone in the slot so it would play the music on his phone. Once it glowed blue it was connected The opening suite to swan lake started playing Yusuke then did his own routine. 

No one watching him telling him how to dance or what to dance to he felt free he let his mind drift off as he danced to the music. He continued his own dance being lost in his mind picturing himself on a stage performing this very dance only he knew Madarame would never allow it. The song was coming to a close he wanted to finish with doing a Pirouette then landing in 5th. He started to shift his body weight to start he was alright on the start but towards the end a sharp sting came from his ankle when he attempted to spin his body fell to the wooden floor. As the song ended his hair over his face he was breathing heavily.

His gaze was brought up when the lights turned on standing in the hallway was Madarame his arms folded Yusuke seen the disappointment in his face he then lowered his head returning his gaze to the floor. 

“What do you think your doing up at this hour class doesn’t start for another five hours you know the studio is off limits after eleven!” He let out a sigh walking over to the radio. “You aren’t even prepared your hair is loose you don’t have your tights on” He then picked up his students phone seeing swan lake was playing he let out another long sigh. “Swan lake...Yusuke we both agreed you would move on from this..attachment you should focus on your future”

Yusuke didn’t move his head he remained silent slowly reaching for his leg trying to sooth the sharp pain. 

Madarame slowly walked over looking down to him. “Can you stand”

There was no response Yusuke remained silent this only caused Madarame to grow impatient. 

“Yusuke I asked you a question! Can you stand”

Yusuke looks up then slowly started to move pushing himself off the ground swaying a little. 

Madarame looks to him. “What did you attempt to finish in ?”

“...I was doing a Pirouette into 5th-“ he was cut off by Madarame. 

“Alright then go on”

Yusuke stood still looking to Madarame trough the strands of hair still on his face he then slowly began but when he tried lifting for the spin he cried out and fell to his knees. 

“Again..” Madarame folded his arms.

“It hurts..” Yusuke looks up to his mentor “the wounds still haven’t healed-“

“Again I won’t accept excuses you want to perfect this do you not”

Yusuke knew what he was doing every time he failed a certain part in his dancing Madarame would make him do it over and over again to perfect it he wouldn’t take any excuses he would stay there all night if he had too. 

Yusuke slowly got up onto his feet attempting the Pirouette He ignored the pain in then started to spin but coming to the end it hurt to much he had to stop tears streaming down his face from the pressure on his injured leg. 

“Again” Madarame looks to him growing impatient. 

“..p-please it hurts I’ve learnt my lesson-“ he then felt arms around him putting his hands infront of him then moving his legs into the right position. Yusuke didn’t put his foot fully down since the pressure hurt but Madarame forced it down causing him to grunt he looked down but Madarame held his head up making him look into the mirror. 

He then stepped back and watched from the side. “Again Yusuke” 

Yusuke took a deep breath focusing on perfecting his Pirouette no matter how much it hurt he completed a full rotation but instead of stopping he stumbled loosing his balance he didn’t wait to be told again he forced himself up and didn’t stop until he got it right. After many failed attempts he grew impatient with himself he was angry he couldn’t get it right.

He looked to himself in the mirror his face was red and he was sweating. His leg was aching in pain sending waves of pain throughout his body but he ignored it. He lifted his leg starting to spin his body then he was able to finish perfectly. That was when he heard clapping he had forgotten Madarame was in the room. 

His mentor walks over putting a hand on his shoulder looking to him. “See there is always room for improvement” he fixed his hair tucking it behind his ear. “Now go shower and get some rest I will see you in the morning class” he walks out the door walking down the hall. 

The moment he was out of site Yusuke fell to the floor tears streaming down his face the pain hurt so much he wiped his eyes forcing himself to stand up getting his bag he didn’t even change back into his other shoes. He grabs his phone putting it in his bag along with his bottle limping to the door as fast as he could manage then back down the hall to his dorm room.

He just got the keycard in throwing his bag to the floor he went into his bathroom starting a shower slowly starting to take off his clothes then looking down to his shoes. He carefully untied the ribbon then removed the shoe flinching a little then did the same with his other foot. His feet were red his wounds had reopened and his blisters had burst from the pressure. He opened the door stepping into the shower the hot water stung his feet but he didn’t care he sits on The floor his head buried in his knees and he started crying again.

A few hours passed and the sun was in the sky the halls started to fill with students walking from class to class. Akira woke up from his alarm clock he let out a groan reaching for his glasses then read the time on the clock 7:30 am that was way to early for him. He slowly sits up in his bed picking up his phone to read his schedule he has street style in 10 minutes. He got out of bed running a hand trough his hair then opening his dresser he quickly found a band t-shirt and a pair of comfortable sweat pants then some trainers he picked up his dance bag and attempted to pack it. 

That was when he noticed he had no equipment he only had a water bottle some deodorant and a leather jacket he had no ballet shoes or tights or a dance belt he decided he would just ditch that class he trough the almost empty bag over his shoulder then looks to his phone the studio was downstairs. He walked trough the hall keeping his head down ignoring the whispering or weird looks.

Once he made it to the stairs he walks down a level seeing the sign street,pop studies he then walked down the hall seeing less leotards and tights. More sweatpants or band t-shirts he then felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing Ryuji. 

“Hey man was wondering when you would show up! I was kinda worried you were gonna sleep it out”

Akira smiles shaking his head. “This is the one class I wouldn’t wanna sleep out I hope they have good music”

Ryuji nods walking down the hall to their studio. 

Once inside they only had a few minutes to get ready since Akira did sleep in he trough his bag on the floor then went to the back row to avoid any attention. Class started with some simple warm ups already Akira was enjoying himself he loved being able to move in time with the music. 

They danced for what felt like hours and towards the end they had a freestyle session where students could come to the front Akira was last at first he didn’t know what to do he then decided to just wing it that’s all street style was you just went with what you felt. The music started and his body was moving by its own it must of been good because there’s was cheering and clapping from the students the instructor themselves was cheering for him. He got up and did a small bow before running a hand trough his hair the instructor congratulated them on their hard work then dismissed them.

Akira walks over to his bag taking out his water drinking from it he seen Ryuji walk over who was smiling. 

“Aw man why didn’t you tell me you had experience that was something else I never seen anyone get down like that before well maybe a few babes from the courses but man that was cool you gotta teach me”

Akira just laughed wiping his mouth. “I’m not experienced I just go with my guy I guess..once the music starts I feel connected to it you know am able to feel something heh guess that sounds pretty stupid” 

Ryuji shook his head. “no not really Yusuke was like that too he used to do street style for a few months.. I don’t know why he stopped guess he just wanted to focus on ballet” 

Akira then throws his head back letting out a groan. “Ballet we have that next here’s me without any gear”

Ryuji looked to Akira. “You at-least have shoes right ?”

Akira shook his head. “No I don’t I have no idea where you would get any of that stuff” he stood up putting his bag over his shoulder. 

Ryuji did the same walking with him upstairs to the ballet studio there were people rushing around in leotards and trying to find the right changing room. 

Ryuji pushes the door into the studio looking around there were two girls doing stenches at the bars others were talking he went to the back where the Changing rooms were with Akira putting his bag down on a bench looking around. “Huh that’s weird”

Akira raised a brow not bothering to put his bag down he didn’t have any gear so he didn’t need to change. “What what’s weird?”

Ryuji nods to a empty corner. “That’s usually where Yusuke gets ready and he’s never missed a class he’s always the first here..”

Akira shrugs. “Maybe he’s sick or something”

Ryuji shook his head. “I’ve seen him do the nutcracker with a fever nothing would stop him from dancing. 

Akira leans against the wall folding his arms he was the only one in the room not in tights he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself so he remained silent. 

Once Ryuji was done getting changed he stood up ready to leave with Akira that was when a tall boy with brown hair neatly tied up walked in wearing a white t-shirt. 

“Ah Ryuji good morning-“ he looks to Akira looking at his attire. “You don’t have any gear ?”

Akira shook his head putting his haves into his pockets. “Nope none what so ever” 

“Oh..well I’m sure after class someone could take you into town” he looked over to the corner. “Is Yusuke not here that’s odd for him”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Come on man we all know how jealous you are of him” 

They shook their head. “That is absurd! I am not jealous of Kitagawa I’m actually very proud of him do I think that maybe he should step down and let others have a chance yes do I think he is rather full of himself well yes but I still admire him”

Ryuji nods. “Ahuh sure you do” he then looked around spotting Mishima Getting ready. “Hey Mishima keep a eye on Akechi here don’t let him take yusukes spot” 

Mishima Looked up seeing Akechi standing in the entrance then nods to Ryuji. “I’ll guard it with my life” 

Akechi rolls his eyes walking inside placing his bag down on a bench then started to get ready. 

Ryuji walks out with Akira looking around he decided to talk with him to kill time until class started. A few minutes later and everyone was out of the changing rooms doing warm ups or chatting there was still no sign of Yusuke. Madarame entered and everyone except Akira went to one of the bars. 

Madarame looks to Akira who stood against the wall his arms folded. “Why aren’t you in your appropriate gear?” He asked him.

Akira looks up fixing his glasses. “I don’t have any gear for this class no idea where I would get it but after class I’ll head into town to pick some up” 

Madarame let out a sigh. “very well just watch for today-..” he then scanned the room not seeing Yusuke at the front instead it was Akechi. He mumbled under his breath then walks to the center of the class. “Alright we will start with some warm ups then we can start on partner dancing then auditions will be held next week” 

The class began and half way trough partner dancing the door was opened Yusuke walked in his bag over his shoulder his gaze to the floor Madarame called out his name and he froze.

“You’ve decided to join us your half a hour late Yusuke! You’ve already missed warmups”

Yusuke nods. “My apologies I..slept in I forgot to set my alarm” 

Madarame groans. “Just go get changed you can join in after this dance”

Akechi decided to speak up he wasn’t going to let Yusuke be the center of attention once again. “Madarame Akira doesn’t have gear and Yusuke has already missed a large portion of the class perhaps he should take him into town to get the right gear he is the most educated after all”

Madarame looks to Akechi then to Akira. “He doesn’t have any gear.. but I don’t know if Yusuke would be willing to take time off”

Yusuke nods. “It’s okay I’ll take him Akechi is right it would be best for me to go I’ll just have to take extra morning classes to catch up”

Madarame sighs. “Very well go on..” he then turned his attention back to the class. 

Yusuke walked over to Akira as the both left the class he walks down the hall towards the stairs keeping his eyes on the floor. 

Akira walked beside him looking to him. “Hey uh thanks for this I know your very busy with your classes if it’s too much I could ask someone else-“

Yusuke shook his head. “No it’s fine”

Yusuke and Akira take the train across the bridge to get into town once they do Yusuke directs Akira to the best dancing store in the square. It was a tall building with shoes and dresses in the windows and two large golden doors he pushed the door open and held it for Akira. 

Akira enters looking around there was shoes of all types and colors in different shelf’s different leotards and even some ribbons. A women walked over talking to Yusuke saying how nice it was to see him again after a small conversation Yusuke directed Akira to the changing rooms. 

Akira looked around then back to Yusuke. “So now what?”

“You stay there I’m going to get you some tights,shoes and a dance belt” he walks off to go find what he needed. 

Akira patiently waited for him to return even though he hated going out to shop for some stupid dance class he had no interest in he was glad he was with Yusuke he walks to the door looking down seeing Yusuke picking up a pair of shoes inspecting them. He smiled softly looking to him leaning against the door. 

Yusuke was happy with the shoes he then picked up a pair of tights then two different sizes of the dance belt he started walking back towards the changing rooms seeing Akira he smiled then walked up to him. “Here try these on” 

Akira looks to the gear in his hands then back to Yusuke. “I didn’t get you anything” 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. “Go try them on call me if you need a different size I’ll be next door trying on some gear” 

Akira nods closing the door as Yusuke left he then placed the gear down on the bench he started to strip out of his clothes so he could try it on. He Slowly pulled on the tights then put on his shoes he had no idea how to handle the dance belt and to be honest he didn’t want to wear one. He stepped out looking around then heard something from the changing room beside him. 

He looked to the door it hadn’t been shut properly he listened to the sound coming from inside. It sounded like crying he carefully pushed the door open not to draw attention But to get a better look.Yusuke was sitting on the bench hugging his knees his head down as he sobs quietly. 

Akira bit his lip then slowly knocked on the door. 

Yusuke stopped wiping his eyes not looking up. “yes what is it? Do you need a different size”

Akira slowly pushed the door open walking over to him sitting beside him. “I think you might need something”

Yusuke looked up seeing Akira now beside him he wipes his eyes looking down. “and what would that be?” 

Akira opens his arms slowly looking to Yusuke. “You could use a hug ?”

Yusuke let out a small laugh then nods letting Akira embrace him he apologized saying no one should see him like this. Akira held him close reassuring him saying it was okay. 

A few minutes passed Yusuke slowly pulled away looking to Akira. “Thank you..” he smiles a little. “I guess I did need that” he then looks to Akira inspecting his gear. “And you need to put on your dance belt” 

Akira rolled his eyes. “you mean that thong hell no”

Yusuke laughed standing up. “They are actually quite comfortable go put it on if you need a different size I can get you one”

Akira stood up and walked next door stripping out of his clothes to put the dance belt on he then pulled his tights on over it but it didn’t look right he then called out to Yusuke. 

“Yes did you put it on ?”

“Yea I did but somethings up with it.. it just doesn’t look right” 

“You probably didn’t adjust it right is all”

Akira looked to himself in the mirror. “How the hell do I do that”

“I’ll help you is it okay for me to come in?”

“Uh yea sure hold on” Akira unlocked the door allowing Yusuke to walk inside. 

Yusuke looked down and shook his head. “Yea I see the problem you just have to adjust the straps” he carefully reached for the straps adjusting them so it was more comfortable. “Sorry I know this is weird but I rather have it done right”

Akira looked to Yusuke as he fixed his dance belt for him he couldn’t help but smile a little Yusuke looked to him seeing him smiling he quickly looked back down feeling his cheeks turn red. He finished with the straps then started to dust off his t-shirt since there was fluff on it. 

Yusuke clears his throat avoiding eye contact with Akira once he was finished he steps back. “There I fixed it for you is it to tight ?”

Akira shook his head. “No it’s not it’s actually quite comfortable” 

Yusuke nods. “I told you they are quite comfortable” he folds his arms looking to Akira then quickly looking away. He walked out of the room letting Akira to get changed. 

Once he changed they went to the counter to pay then walked outside. 

“We should return to the school now”

Akira looked around the town. “We could...or I could take you on a adventure”

Yusuke rolls his eyes. “We’ve already missed enough time really we should head back-“

Akira took his hand in his. “Come on trust me we will be back in no time” he then started to walk with Yusuke.

Yusuke smiles then started picking up the pace by running. 

Akira laughed running with Yusuke around the square avoiding other people and crossing the streets both laughing and apologizing for bumping into anyone on the way. They walked up the stairs leading to the cliffs where you could sea the town no one was around and they were both out of breath from running. 

Yusuke fell down in the grass laughing he felt so giddy It was fun to run around without a care in the world he felt so free when he was with Akira. He had no rules or worries he just followed the beat of his own drum. 

Akira lays down beside him smiling. “Someone is enjoying this huh”

Yusuke smiles looking to Akira. “I’ve been so busy with my classes I’ve focused so much on just my dancing and perfecting it I forget to take breaks...thank you Akira you’ve shown me a world I have allowed myself to forget”

Akira looked to Yusuke smiling. “You are pretty cool for a twinkle toes”

Yusuke gasped sitting up looking to Akira. “Oh really twinkle toes we going for name calling are we hmm very well then you are alright for a goth”

“You did not just call me a goth”

Yusuke smirks folding his arms. “Maybe I did”

Akira sits up and started to tickle Yusuke. “You take that back twinkle toes!” 

Yusuke laughed falling back onto the grass. “Okay! Okay I take it back” he looked up to Akira.

Akira smiles and fixed his hair. “You look great with a smile ya know”

Yusuke blushed nodding. “Mm you do too” he then bit his lip. “Akira...”

“Mm?” Akira looked down to him slowly starting to sit up. 

“I really needed this thank you..I’m not myself lately I needed the distraction”

“Right we should probably head back now-“ before he could Finnish his sentence he felt a hand pull him down his lips met Yusuke’s he slowly put his arms around him.

Yusuke pulled away. “Sorry! I didn’t mean..well I did but I didn’t ask I’m sorry I shouldn’t of done that”

Akira rolled his eyes and lifted his head to kiss him again then pulled away smiling. “Don’t be sorry I was dying to do that all day” 

They stayed on the cliff for half hour in each-others arms Yusuke had his head comfortably on Akira shoulder as Akira had a arm around him. He gently stroked his hair smiling. “Yusuke..”

“Mm” Yusuke looked up to Akira. 

“We should really get back to the school”

They both got up heading to the train station taking the train back to the school Akira looked to his phone he had pop in 12 minutes and Yusuke had a private session. 

Akira walked with Yusuke to his floor then kissed his head. 

Yusuke smiles watching Akira walk away then turned on his heel walking into the studio to see Madarame who was waiting on him. 

“You’ve missed three classes this morning Yusuke! It’s now the afternoon I have to take second years now because you missed your session it couldn’t of taken that long to pick up gear”

Yusuke looked down. “Sorry Madarame...I’ve been very upset lately the reason I turned up late today was...I was so ashamed of myself for not being able to perfect my own reunite Im ashamed for a person of my talent to fail”

Madarame sighs and put a hand on his shoulder. “I understand you didn’t want to show up because you were afraid of not being as good.. well that’s understandable I rather you take time to perfect your technique then come in here and be at your worst..you are excused from your classes go on you can head home”

Yusuke nods then left the studio walking down the hallway to the stairs walking to the dorm building. He had just lied to his mentor he promised himself he would never do such a thing but it wasn’t completely a lie he did need a break his feet needed to heal. He put his keycard in the door putting his bag down checking his phone he had a message from Akira it was a photo of them from today with a message underneath saying he has found sleeping beauty. 

He fell onto his bed smiling then wrote a response to Akira falling him his prince. 

Akira was checking his phone in the changing room he smiled looking around no one was there he was the only one in there since he was late he took a quick photo then sent it to Yusuke he then turned off his phone putting it into his bag joining the rest of the class in the studio.

The class was cut short after a girl twisted her ankle and needed to be taken to the infirmary the instructor told everyone why it was important to not push yourself and to be careful then dismissed the class letting them go home early.

Akira put on his jacket taking his phone out looking at his texts from Yusuke he couldn’t help but smile. 

Ryuji who was getting changed beside him he looked down to his phone seeing a photo of Yusuke. “So that’s what you were up to today huh-“

Akira shouldered him turning his phone off putting into his pocket. “Don’t be looking at my phone that’s private shit”

Ryuji rubs his arm. “Alright man chill I won’t tell anyone” 

They walked out of class together and returned to the dorms only Akira didn’t stop at his floor he went to yusuke’s floor. He walks to the end of the hall knocking on the door it was opened by Yusuke who was wearing loose clothing. “So you got my text?”

Akira nods. “May I come in?”

Yusuke stood aside letting Akira inside. 

Akira noticed the framed photos and posters for shows then the programs on a desk along with shoes he then looked to his bed he took off his Jacket leaving it on the couch. 

Yusuke smiles then walked over to the bed sitting with him.

They talked for some time then watched some movies on the couch Yusuke went to go change in the bathroom. Once he came back they watched some more tv he did end up falling asleep in Akira’s arms. 

Akira gently lifted him up carrying him to his bed he then covered him up in the blankets then decided to join him stripping out of his clothes leaving on his boxers getting under the covers. He soon fell asleep hugging the pillow underneath him. 

Yusuke woke up from a bad dream looking around he rubs his head then looked over to see Akira in his bed he had forgotten about him he asked him to spend the night. Yusuke slowly moved closer to him lifting his arm up he put his head against his chest then left his arm on his waist. He already felt better Akira was warm he made him feel safe he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep feeling safe in his arms.


	4. Turning pointe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke goes back to his classes but isn’t quite himself 
> 
> Akira sneaks him out to take a street class 
> 
> Akechi being a teachers pet

The soft noise of rain falling onto the windows outside could be heard from inside Yusuke’s dorm not that he was awake to hear it usually he would be wide away doing a morning session with Madarame. But instead he was lying in bed cuddled up to Akira who was awake watching over the male sleeping in his arms. 

Akira runs a hand trough his hair then looked down to Yusuke smiling softly he looked so peaceful he gently leaned in kissing his head then felt movement and Yusuke was awake looking to him.

“Well morning twinkle toes your awfully comfortable”

Yusuke smiled slowly letting go of Akira releasing him from his grasp to stretch his arms up. “Mmm good morning” he let out a loud yawn then rubs his eyes looking over to his window seeing the rain fall onto his window. “Mm it’s raining today”

Akira looks out the window with a nod. “So it is” he then looked to the clock that reads 7:34 he head a street dance class in 20 minutes he got up from the bed and started to get dressed. 

“You should probably get dressed too don’t you have morning classes mr star student”

Yusuke shook his head sitting up. “No Madarame gave me the morning off after yesterday’s uh well absence but that just means I’ll have to take some night classes tonight”

Akira looks to Yusuke if he left now Yusuke would be alone all morning he wanted to spend more time with him then a idea hit him. “Come on get dressed”

“But I don’t have any ballet classes this morning Akira getting dressed-“

“Not ballet I’m going to take you to my class Ryuji told me you used to take it and loved dancing”

Yusuke looks down biting his lip. “Even if that were true I don’t have any clothes for freestyle so I can’t go”

Akira picked up a leather jacket off the floor and his leather gloves throwing them to Yusuke.  
“You can borrow these for today now come on get up!”

Yusuke got out of his bed getting dressed into the most comfortable clothes he had he puts on Akiras leather jacket then his gloves fixing himself in the mirror he seen Akira looking to him he turns around raising a brow. 

“What is it ? Did I put it on upside down or something”

Akira let out a laugh shaking his head then starts walking out the door with Yusuke. “No you look fine better than me even”

They left the dorm walking down the hall to Akiras dance class they went into the changing rooms to put their bags down where they met Ryuji who was in the middle of tying up his trainers.

“Hey morning this damn rain huh I couldn’t do my jog today”

“..you do jogging?” Akira folded his arms while looking at Ryuji. 

“Yea every chance I get gotta work on that six pack so I can lift all the ballet babes”

Yusuke started to clip back his hair with some hair clips only to be stopped by Akira. 

“You don’t need to clip it back this ain’t ballet”

“..oh apologies it’s just a habit for me at this point”

Ryuji looks to Yusuke looking to his attire and shook his head. “For real?! Yusuke is Back?!”

Yusuke smiles nodding. “Akira invited me along this morning so it’s a once off I’m afraid”

“Unless I convince him otherwise and he looks adorable in my jacket” he leans in close to Yusuke planting a soft kiss on his head. 

Yusuke smiled fixing his hair then folds his arms. “I’m looking forward to this class although I might be stiff it’s been some time”

“Got that ballet fever man how are you doing by the way from what I heard you and Madarame are in the bad books right now”

Yusuke raised his brow. “From what you heard ?”

“yea man Akechi was telling me yesterday that you were depressed recently and not being able to preform as well so you skipped”

Yusuke shook his head looking down. “Unbelievable he will stop at nothing to humiliate me..” he then let out a sigh fixing his hair. “I’m not depressed and I can preform just fine so he should mind his own business” 

Akira walked out with Yusuke and Ryuji they stood at the back of the class following along Yusuke really was great with feeling the music he wasn’t as loose as The other dancers but his passion for dance still showed.

Towards the end of the class when they had a freestyle session for everyone Yusuke was frozen and puzzled on what to do. Akira told him to calm down and just go with the music so that’s what he did he closed his eyes pretending no one was around and went with his heart.

Outside the halls Akechi was walking by on his way to his contemporary dance he hard the loud music and groans. “Honestly how anyone can call that a form of dancing is beyond me” he looks to the studio window seeing the dancers inside he recognized Akira and Ryuji stuck out like a sword thumb. But who he wasn’t expecting to see was Yusuke who was dancing in the center.

He couldn’t believe it Yusuke who has dedicated his life to perfecting ballet and had a beautiful talent an even better mentor and was already very successful in his Young years was here waisting his talent. He was supposed to have the day off from Madarame to practice and heal but seeing him take advantage really got to him. 

Yusuke finished his dance smiling he looks to Akira who was standing by the window in the corner of his eye he seen someone walk by in the hall. He shook it off as nothing then went with the others to go change.

Once they were into their change of clothes they walked out to the hall Akira had his arm around Yusuke he kissed him on the cheek gently. 

“You did great today babe I’m proud of you” 

Yusuke smiled looking to Akira. “It’s all thanks to you I would of still been in bed hugging my pillow”

“Cmere you cuddle monster” he lifted Yusuke into his arms holding him close.

Yusuke let out a laugh then leans in to kiss Akira wrapping his arms around his neck.

Ryuji rolled his eyes starting to walk faster to try and get away from the love birds he turned the corner to see Madarame walking down the stairs he didn’t look too happy either. He turned on his heel to Akira who still held Yusuke in his arms.

“Madarame at twelve if I was you I’d let go of his star student!”

Akira puts Yusuke down then dusts himself off.

Yusuke dusts himself off fixing the jacket he had on then tucking his hair behind his ear as Madarame appears from behind the corner. 

“Yusuke...I wasn’t expecting to see you around this early”

“Oh hello sen-..Madarame I wasn’t expecting to see you until later”

“You told me yesterday you were injured yet this morning I find out you were dancing in another class”

Yusuke looks down to his shoes the world faded to dark he felt so defenseless around his mentor. “I can explain-“

“Oh yes I’m sure you can explain how you lied to my face go ahead I can wait”

He fell silent again his words cut deep Yusuke didn’t lie about needing to heal.. he could feel the tears building up in his eyes but he held them in.

Madarame let out a sigh then looks to him. “What are you wearing Yusuke”

“..it’s Akiras jacket I was borrowing it for the class”

“well class is over give it back to him”

Yusuke looked to Akira then to his mentor he slowly started to take the jacket off once he did it was torn from his hands and handed to Akira. 

Yusuke kept his head down looking to the ground not wanting to upset Madarame any further he took the gloves off placing them into his bag to avoid Hearing his mentor give out.

Madarame turns looking to Yusuke. “Do you have your gear in your bag ?”

Yusuke nods his grip on his bag becoming more tight. 

Madarame then put his arm on his shoulder grabbing Yusuke to make him walk with him. 

Yusuke walks with Madarame upstairs to the ballet studio once away from other students he opens the door to the empty studio then pushes Yusuke inside roughly causing Yusuke to fall to his knees. 

“I treat you with nothing but kindness and respect then this is how you repay me by lying to my face saying you have injuries then preforming in other classes!” 

“I’m sorry...”

“Oh and that makes everything better does it..” he sighs holding the bridge of his nose. “Go get changed...before I loose my temper”

Yusuke slowly got up taking his bag walking to the changing rooms where he started to change into his ballet gear. After he tied the ribbon on his shoes he started to clip back his hair then he walks out to Madarame.

“Yusuke I want you to give me a Grand Jete today”

Yusuke looks to the mirror then to Madarame. “But I haven’t revived training for-“

“Well then you better get started we are here all night” 

Yusuke looks down. “Could we do some warm ups first ?”

“Fine on the bar I want Grande Battement on your back leg”

Yusuke positions himself lifting his leg slowly behind him. 

Madarame walks over changing his posture easing his head and tucking his side in then moving his thigh out. “Can you go higher..”

“..I can try” Yusuke slowly moves his leg up higher but he needed to dip down to do so. 

“No now your back is out and the posture is off go back to before” 

Yusuke returned to his original position lifting his leg only to have Madarame fix his posture again.

A hour and a half had passed Madarame had been rough on Yusuke by giving him difficult positions and moves with no breaks or water he had just finished 5 pirouettes then was trying to perfect the Grand Jete Madarame wanted from him but he didn’t receive any training so his work was sloppy and he fell many times. 

Madarame got fed up and just had him return to the bar he had his leg out stretching on his back Madarame walked over and took hold of his leg pushing it to the side. This caused a lot of pressure on Yusuke’s already injured leg and was causing him great pain he bit down on his lip trying his best to ignore it.

Madarame started pushing on his leg but Yusuke couldn’t go any higher any higher his leg would become dislocated or he would break something he let out a cry of pain then went with his instincts. Those were to pull his leg away but in this process he had kicked Madarame in the face. 

Yusuke noticed what he had done before he could apologize he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek and was pushed to the ground. “Your really getting on my nerves today...”

Yusuke felt tears building up the aching from his body was getting to him but now there’s was a new pain a stinging on his cheek of where Madarame had hit him. 

Madarame looks to the clock on the wall then shook his head. “Get up we have class”

Yusuke stayed on the floor not moving from where he fell. 

“I said get up Yusuke!”

Yusuke slowly stood up a red mark now on his cheek the sweat on his leggings. Yusuke’s shoes felt wet it wasn’t from the sweat he knew that his blisters had become swollen his wounds had definitely reopened and were now bleeding along with his toes. He was thankful for black his black tights that would hide the blood and stop it eventually.

Madarame let out a sigh walking over to Yusuke lifting his head to look at him he traced the mark with his hand. “..Yusuke..”

He heard voices outside meaning students were here at the studio he let go of Yusuke walking over to the door to open in letting in the girls who were always first here. As he watched the girls go to the changing rooms he looks to Yusuke who slowly walked to the back of the room to sit down. Madarame allowed it and decided to leave Yusuke alone for today.

Twenty minutes passed some of the male students started to arrive including Ryuji and Akira. 

Yusuke’s head went up hearing Akira’s voice he stood up to greet him smiling softly trying his best to hide any sadness or pain. “Hello Akira”

“Yusuke..I’m sorry about earlier it’s my fault for dragging you to that class I shouldn’t of”

Yusuke shook his head. “It’s as much your fault as it is mine I agreed to go to the class you didn’t drag me in any way”

Ryuji walks to the changing rooms meeting Mishima inside. 

“Hey shima another day huh” he drops his bag on the bench. “Man squeezing into these tights isn’t worth it”

Mishima looked to Ryuji then around the changing room. “Did you see Yusuke today ?”

Ryuji looks to him tasing a brow. “Yea he’s outside chatting it up with Akira”

“No I mean did you See him today” 

“Well his hair was a bit messy”

Mishima let out a sigh. “No his face was red and he was limping around...you think Madarame has been abusing him”

Ryuji sighs shaking his head. “I dunno man I wouldn’t put it past him though” 

Akechi walked in his hair tied up neatly in a bun he placed his stuff down beside Yusuke’s corner then started to change.

Mishima elbows Ryuji who looked over to see Akechi in Yusuke’s spot. 

“Oh he’s trying to get on his nerves...go tell Akira I still need to put on my belt”

Mishima nods then walked out of the changing room over to Akira and Yusuke. “Hi..sorry to intrude but Yusuke inside Akechi is getting changed in your corner...that means he will try something today I’m just giving you a heads up Incase he goes at you”

Yusuke nods. “Thank you Mishima I will keep it in mind.”

Once everyone was dressed out in the studio Madarame clapped his hands everyone went to their place at the bar Yusuke was still at the front during the warm ups. 

“Okay..today I wanna I some partner dancing so gentlemen find a partner then find a spot so your not in anyone’s way I don’t want any accidents last thing I need is to be wasting time in a infirmary”

Akira started to walk towards a blonde girl who was wearing a dark red leotard her hair tied up neatly. But then Ryuji came up.

“Hey that’s my one I called dibs” he then walks over to her taking her hand.

Pretty soon everyone had a partner except for Akira.

“Akira what’s the problem why are you standing like a confused merchant” 

“Well I can’t find a partner sir..they are all taken”

Madarame looks around the room then nods. “Yusuke come here please”

Yusuke walks over standing beside Madarame. 

“Akira meet your partner Yusuke”

Both boys were confused. “What” they said in unison.

“But partnered dancing is meant for the opposite sex” Yusuke looks to Madarame.

“Well you'll be acting as the female since your body type fits the class and your perfect weight Akira should be able to lift you with ease right now places”

Akira took Yusuke’s hand walking over to find a place in the room he put his hand gently on his waist waiting for instructions. 

The partnered dances were going well Akira was preforming well with Yusuke he was able to lift him with ease and Yusuke was very graceful in his movement. Madarame made them demonstrate for the class. 

Akira had his arm around his waist as Yusuke preformed a closed pirouette then next came the lift witch was easy then they Yusuke had to walk around Akira using his shoulder to hold onto then lifted his leg into the air as Akira reached his arm around then lifted him one last time dipping him then bowing. 

Madarame clapped “beautiful you see the trust between them there’s no hesitation or accidents it’s beautiful well done”

Akechi who was dancing with makoto rolled his eyes ignoring them he knew he had this down to a T as well so he did his best to show it off.

After class was over they went to the changing rooms to change into clean clothes Yusuke started to take off his shoes. The soles were a dry red he quickly stuffed them into his shoes and was to scared to take off his leggings so he put his sweat pants over them then put on his hoodie. 

Akechi walk over letting his hair ties out b was getting changed right beside Yusuke. “Great class today hmm Kitagawa”

Yusuke nods taking out his water finally being able to drink from it he finished the bottle within seconds. 

“But you didn’t have to show off like that it was uncalled for”

Yusuke raised his brow looking to Akechi. “I didn’t show off I was just dancing s usual-“

“Oh sure mr I’m injured yet I’ll show up to a music class that isn’t at all worth my time you took advantage of Madarame”

Yusuke let out a sigh taking out his clips. “You know there is a reason Madarame doesn’t choose you to demonstrate in class”

“Because he knows I have it perfected”

“No because he doesn’t want to embarrass you” he picks up his bag walking out. 

There was laughter among the other boys who were getting changed. 

“Yusuke killed him man” Ryuji started pulling off his shirt taking out a red t-shirt. 

Akira finished getting changed then walks out to meet Yusuke in the hall they went to Leblanc for a nice dinner and some coffee.

Akira sat in a booth with Yusuke as Sojiro walks over. “You look like hell”

Yusuke smiles softly. “It’s nothing curry can’t fix”

Sojiro let out a sigh and gently pats his head. “Don’t push yourself too hard kid” he then returned behind the counter checking on his curry. A few minutes later he placed two steaming plates infront of them.

Yusuke was starving and the aroma coming from the curry was too good to resist he quickly started to dig into his food and was finished soon after. 

Yusuke was asleep on the table with his face pressed against his arm he was exhausted from today and his body couldn’t take any more. 

“Your names Akira right ?”

Akira nods. “Yea it is”

“do me a favor look after Yusuke for me will ya he doesn’t deserve this he is pushing himself when he’s the best in this damn school I don’t want to see him hurt” 

Akira nods stroking Yusuke’s hair gently. “I’ll do my best”

Sojiro nods smiling softly then lighting his cigarette taking a long puff before exhaling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m aware I haven’t t written in forever I just wanted to take a break recharge and enjoy myself rather than forcing something horrible to be written I did enjoy my hiatus but I missed my boys so I’m going to write a chapter for them at night when I should be asleep


	5. Don Quixote

It was early morning in the shujin academy of dance the halls were mostly empty as most classes haven’t started yet. 

Akechi had the ballet studio booked since Yusuke wasn’t showing up for his morning classes. Akechi was playing music from Don Quixote since auditions were being held this week he wanted the main role and was hoping if he worked hard enough Madarame would choose him.

He did some warm ups to the song then learning the dance for Don Quixote as he was coming towards the end of the song he heard the door open. He looked up expecting to see Madarame or Yusuke but to his surprise it was Makoto her hair tied up and she was wearing a navy leotard.

“..oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you had booked the studio I was trying to get some early practice in for the auditions”

Akechi then paused his music smiling softly. “That’s okay im practicing for the play too please we can share the studio has plenty of space”

Makoto walks in placing her bag down on the bench putting on her pointe shoes. “So what role were you thinking of trying out for was it Sancho Panza ?”

Akechi folded his arms shaking his head. “No it was actually the lead”

Makoto raised her eyebrows then smirks a little. “You think you can out-dance the star student Kitagawa even if he’s not up to the task I’m sure Madarame will place him as lead he is his favorite”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “Yes I can dance better than Yusuke he’s to busy waisting his time running off from classes and taking advantage of Madarame’s time saying he’s injured then being fine for another class he’s lying right to his face and he gets away with it!”

Makoto bites down on her lip shaking her head.  
“I don’t think he does get away with it I’ve seen him in class he looks pretty worse for wear..some say he’s been pushing himself I swore I seen blood on his shoes yesterday-“

“I’m guessing your going for the main lead then kitri ?”

Makoto shook her head. “No I wouldn’t handle it well besides Ann is already auditioning for the main lead so I should just be a background dancer”

“You are a beautiful dancer makoto...don’t let fear control you I’m not letting mine control me”

Makoto sighs. “But I don’t even know the variation I could mess it up or what if I fall on stage..”

Akechi took her hand. “we can practice together then audition together if we make it to stage then we can fall together”

Makoto nods then started to practice the Kitri role as Akechi was doing Don Quixote.

They danced all morning together perfecting any flaws while learning the variations Akechi was spot on in his ques Makoto needed a little reminder to start but her footwork and posture was perfect. She just lacked the confidence her family never was supportive of her career in dance when her sister worked in the detective business after quitting her Broadway job.

Sei would always tell Makoto that Ballet was a waste of time wouldn’t make her any money that she lacked the confidence and skill to even get a main role let alone become a principal dancer. So Makoto moved out here to study her work because she believed in hard work and that good things come to those who wait.

As morning classes were starting up Yusuke was making his was to his ballet classes Akira walking with him chatting about auditions.

“I’m not going to practice for some play I don’t even want to be in maybe we should skip class I can take you somewhere fun~” he said with his regular sing song voice trying to persuade Yusuke.

Yusuke shook his head then smiled softly. “Last time we skipped classes it didn’t end well we got into trouble and I don’t know about you but I like to avoid trouble when it comes to school”

Akira rolled his eyes pulling Yusuke close. “A little trouble doesn’t hurt anyone Kitagawa gotta let your inner spirit out to be free” he then kissed his head messing up his hair. 

Yusuke pulled away hitting him playfully. “My inner spirit has nothing to do with my hair so please don’t mess it up fuzzy” 

“Fuzzy oh very funny twinkle toes” he puts his arm around him taking the program from his hands. “So Don Quixote...a Spanish ballet?”

“well it’s based on a novel I want to be a background dancer for a change but I know that’s impossible so I’m going as the lead Don Quixote again...I played him last year so much jumping..”

“Mm I’ll probably be a background dancer with my level and skill unless they let me be sancho but I’d be more than your squire” 

“I don’t think they would approve of Sancho kissing Don Quixote why he falls for Kitri”

“Mm well then maybe I can be your Kitri”

Yusuke laughed imaging Akira in a red dress. “No need you are already my prince”

“So you my princess then or what’s that ballet you like...oh swan lake what’s the chicks name in that”

“Odette her name is Odette she dies from heartache because the prince dances with odile who is the sorcerers daughter and tricks the prince with a spell so he believes it’s Odette-“

“you really love this play don’t you”

“Well it’s special to me..I remember watching my mother preform as Odette..and the music is beautiful...that was of course until she left me ran off to Paris”

Akira frowns looking to Yusuke. “Hey it’s okay ya know I’m here and your a brilliant dancer so you don’t need her”

Yusuke nods smiling softly to Akira. “Thank you I needed to hear that it’s true I am a wonderful dancer”

“Let’s get this wonderful dancer to his class”

Akira walks with Yusuke to the ballet studio for morning classes they would be the only ones for today since auditions were taking place tonight so the afternoon classes would be postponed.

They walked into the changing rooms Yusuke putting his bag in the corner only to see Akechi had put his stuff there he sighs using the hook beside it for his bag then starts to change. 

Ryuji walked in holding his bag yawning he drops it on the bench giving a lazy wave to Akira. “Morning..I slept in after my morning run just passed out but the sunset was neat”

After getting changed into their dancing attire they walked out to the barre for warm ups before starting class there were no girls today as the classes were spilt for auditions it was a male only class. 

Yusuke walks out to his regular place at the bar but Akechi was there his leg up on the barre as he was stretching. 

“Oh sorry Yusuke hope you don’t mind but I got here first” 

“No I don’t mind I’ll just go to the back” he turns around walking to the back beside Akira as he raised his leg to the barre for Streching. 

Ryuji noticed Yusuke then elbows Akira who turned around to see him stretching. 

“As much as I’m loving the view care to explain why your back here babe ?”

Yusuke turned around facing them his leg still in the barre just now turned. “Well Akechi took my spot so I’m back here for today”

Ryuji sighs shaking his head. “Man he’s just trying to get on your nerves all for what some lead in a dumb play I’m glad I’m not signing up what bout you ?”

“I have too part of my course states I must take part in activities to get my points plus I’m trying to get a career out of this so I can prove my record”

“That’s too bad man could of watched the babes with me you can see everything- oh right your not into babes well you can watch Yusuke from the side stage those thighs are very tight”

Yusuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t give him ideas”

“Mm I was already going to watch him for his beautiful dancing but now I’m interested in the sights”

Yusuke groans turning back around to continue his stretching.

Class started Madarame was doing the regular warm ups checking everyone was in the right positions to his surprise Akechi was at the front again he glanced around the room making sure Yusuke was here he seen him at the back. 

“Yusuke can you come up to the front I want to demonstrate something” 

Yusuke slowly walks up to Madarame then stood beside him. 

“Stand in forth with your hands in second” 

Yusuke did as he was told his head tilted to the side as he curved his arms. 

“You see how he’s not hunched over and his stomach is tucked in I want to show you something Yusuke give me a controlled pirouette”

Yusuke nods then started to do his pirouettes he completed 4 then finished keeping his balance. 

Madarame made him do it again but slowed it down. “See his leg is curved not stuck out of place and with his knee bent and his head moves first then his body you only bend your knee when your closing. Thank you Yusuke you can return to the barre Akechi come here”

Akechi walks out to Madarame standing in front of him. 

“The same Please a controlled pirouette” 

Akechi started his pirouette doing six before finishing but he slipped a little in finishing. 

“See being fast and sloppy is no good take these things slowly rather then rushing now slow that down for me”

Akechi did as he was told landing three this time but he didn’t slip and was perfect. 

Madarame claps. “See always room for improvement thank you Akechi” 

Akechi returned to the barre to continue with class.

Madarame went over each student correcting their positions whether it was footwork or their bodies he had to move Akiras head quite a lot and his footwork was sloppy Ryuji was still as stiff as iron so his movements were very robotic like. 

After two hours Madarame called class to a close needing to set up for auditions.

In the changing room Yusuke was last to get changed he told Akira to wait outside since he was almost done as he was putting on his hoodie Akechi walked in. 

“good class today Kitagawa”

“Oh uh yes it was..” 

“Auditions are being help tonight” 

“Yea..” Yusuke stood up putting his bag over his shoulder. “Well good luck-“

Akechi pulled him by his hood as he was walking out. “Don’t wish my luck Kitagawa I’m getting that role...be careful on your way back don’t want any accidents now do we” he let go walking out of the changing room. 

Yusuke looked down to the floor his grip on his bag becoming tighter as he pulls up his hood he then walks out to the hall to meet Akira. 

“Hey everything okay?”

“Yes let’s just go home”

Akira walked Yusuke back to his dorm then returned to his own since he had time to kill before auditions after getting changed into some casual clothes he decided to go for a walk around the school he wasn’t bothered to practice he knew the school had to give him a part anyway. 

He walked around the campus walking past the docks as he was passing the dumpsters he heard a rustling sound he walked around the corner expecting students but to his surprise it was only a cat. 

The car was black with white spots on his paws his face was mostly white too they had no collar around their neck and were pushing around a empty can. 

Akira looked to the cat crouching down to it.   
“Hey buddy you lost ?”

The cat slowly walked towards him then once he was close enough he rubbed against his leg. Akira smiled and started petting him. 

“Awe you just wanted some attention huh” he scratched his head softly then looks to his watch. “Well little guy I gotta go back and start getting ready” he stood up walking back towards his place.

The cat followed him circling his legs purring Akira shook his head and kept walking. “No go back home” 

The cat looked up to him purring Akira sighs crouching down as he lifted it up. “Your not gonna leave me alone are you” he then stood up holding the cat in his arms walking back to his dorm he let it down so it could run around. “you are probably hungry huh well I’ll get you some food once I’m back I promise...please don’t shit on my bed” 

Akira then started to get changed and went off to the studio for auditions.

The halls were full of girls in leotards waiting for their turn Akira sat down waiting to be called in after a half hour passed he was called in once he walked in he seen Yusuke who was performing with The girl he had seen before the one Ryuji would stare at. 

He sat down at the bench where Yusuke’s bag was waiting on them to Finnish. A few minutes later the song had ended Yusuke was finished he walked over to collect his bag he smiled to Akira then walked out. 

The girl in the red leotard walks over to get some water then smiled to Akira. “Your the new kid right I’m Ann I don’t think we’ve met before”

Akira smiles softly as he offered a hand. “Uh no we haven’t I’m Akira your Ryujis partner”

Ann rolled her eyes shaking his head. “Ugh that guys the worst won’t stop staring at me honestly it freaks me out” she then picks up her bag and smiles. “I hope we can chat some more soon good luck!” She then left the studio.

Akira did his dance for a background dancer after three songs he was told he could leave as they wrote down notes. He nods walking out to the hall taking his phone out he got a message from Yusuke saying to meet at Leblanc he replied saying he would meet him there. 

Akira returned to his dorm getting his bag looking to the cat who was now sitting on his bed. “..if I take you with me you can’t make any noise I’ll sneak you food in the bag” 

The cat looked like it understood him then jumped into the bag Akira carefully zipped it up then walked out of his dorm to Leblanc where he met Yusuke who was in a booth drinking coffee. 

“Hello how was your auditions”

“Oh uh..I dunno I think good I know they have to give me a part anyway so yea but you oh wow amazing your gonna nail that role”

“Mm I hope your right”

“Curry’s almost done why don’t you go wash up first food will be here when your done”

Akira nods putting his bag down then went to the restroom to wash up it felt good to splash his face in the cold water,then started to fix his hair he had spent a lot more time then he had planned because he heard Sojiro talking with Yusuke most of it was muffled but then he heard the word cat and ran out.

The cat from his bad had gotten out he feared the worst how was he going to explain that he was keeping a stray. He looked over to Yusuke and Sojiro to his surprise neither of them were bothered by its presence. Yusuke was holding the cat close to his chest as it nuzzled against him. 

“Awe hello there your very cuddly”

Sojiro laughed then looks over to Akira. “I’m guessing he’s yours ya know pets aren’t allowed on campus well cats and dogs that is fish and birds are..why would anyone want a bird at a dancing school”

Yusuke smiles holding him up. “What’s his name Akira?”

Akira walks over sitting down in the booth across from Yusuke. “I don’t own him he’s a stray I found him out back around the dumpsters he wouldn’t stop following me so I just took him in”

Sojiro walked over placing down tuna chunks on the table as the cat jumps up starting to eat from it. “Well I don’t mind looking after the little guy for you this place is rather lonely anyway” he pets the cat softly on his head. “Will need a name though”

Yusuke started eating his curry then stoped. “Cara-“

“Not a ballet name please I don’t wanna be running around calling out some nonsense”

“Mm then you pick the name Sojiro”

“Mm..”Sojiro looked to the cat then to the empty can on the counter. “The tunas from France..maybe a French name ?”

Akira stopped eating then looked to the cat. “Gaston or whatever I was gonna call him dumbshit”

Sojiro shook his head. “Mm no...”

Yusuke looks to the cat. “What about a artistic name maybe not French but what about da Vinci or-“

“Wait artistc...the art in Paris is the Mona Lisa..but lisa is a girls name”

“What about Mona then?” Yusuke looked to Sojiro. 

“Mm Mona yea I like that” he then pets the cats head. “What do you think Mona”

Mona meows looking up to Sojiro. 

“Heh looks like we got a winner”


	6. Opening night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening night for Don Quixote With Akechi as the lead Yusuke is not taking part in this play and is focusing on his studies on Swan lake but he will be visiting the theatre to see Akira

Today was opening night in the Shujin academy of dance their production of Don Quixote was having their first rehearsal tonight. The roles along with the cast was just put up that morning and students raced through the halls that morning to see where they placed. 

Ryuji was walking with Yusuke and Akira looking over to the crowd surrounding the cork board. “Man who cares about the play that much”

“Well if your a lead dancer you have most of the spotlight but also a lot of pressure companies will focus more on the lead rather than the background dancers” Yusuke then let out a yawn rubbing his head. 

“Mm ya know I don’t care who I get I just hope it’s easy and short so I can spend more time with you”

“how come you didn’t try out Yusuke ?” Ryuji folded his arms looking to him.

“Oh because I would of been placed as the lead and I rather focus on my studies I’ve done more than enough plays”

Before Ryuji could get a chance to respond he was pushed aside by a girl wearing a red hoodie with blonde hair tied back into a bun for class. Akira noticed who it was immediately he smiled waving a hand.

“Hey Ann come to check out the cast huh”

“Oh uh yea I got kitri I’ll get to finally wear red on stage!”

Yusuke smiles watching Ann getting excited he remembered his first time being placed as a lead. 

“Just try not to overthink it and be easy on yourself don’t want to get hurt”

“You too yusuke gonna be a lot of dancing but I suppose you still remember”

“..what but I didn’t audition for this production”

“Oh well your a understudy for Don Quixote Akechi got his role my understudy is Makoto so it will be nice to talk with her some more”

Akira looks to Yusuke then back to Ann. “Well guess it means you’ll be spending more time at the theatre than you thought”

Yusuke nods holding his bag tightly. “Yes I suppose it does but that just means more time together” he then kissed his cheek smiling. 

“Awe! I knew it you guys were way to perfect in class it had to be more then friendship don’t worry I won’t tell no one”

Akira smiles softly holding Yusuke with one arm. 

Ryuji was pushed aside once more when Akechi walked up to look at the cast list he then smiled seeing his name as the lead. He then looked for Makoto but didn’t see her name beside his own it was below Ann’s as a understudy. He turns his head waving to them. 

“Hello everyone came to check out the casting ?”

“yea we did everyone got pretty good if ya ask me” Ryuji looked up to Akechi folding his arms.

“Oh yes I’m sure it will be a wonderful production” he looked to Ann. “I noticed you are Kitri that means high expeditions I hope you are a good dancer because I don’t want to be embarrassed on stage”

“Please your the one who needs to step up your game Yusuke is your understudy one wrong move and your lead role goes away we all know Madarame would prefer to see him dancing over you the only reason your on the lead is because Yusuke didn’t audition” she folded her arms looking up to Akechi.

Akechi then looked over to Yusuke. “Mm yes understudy...your understudy is Makoto isn’t it ?” He looks back to Ann. “You better be careful wouldn’t want any accidents to happen on opening night I’ll see you all in class” he then walks away.

Akira shook his head. “Don’t mind him he’s just trying to scare you to mess you up so you mess up don’t let him get to you I’m sure you’ll do great”

Madarame opened his class doors seeing the crowd gathered around the cast list he then claps his hands and they started to enter his class. 

“I know that tonight is our rehearsals but please do focus on your classes” 

Akira walks over with Yusuke to enter class but before they could even pass the doors Madarame put a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“Go ahead Akira I just want a word with Yusuke I’ll only be a moment”

Akira walked in making his way to the changing rooms putting his bag down on the bench. 

Ryuji looks around not seeing Yusuke. “Yo where’s the star student”

“Outside Madarame wanted to speak with him I’m guessing it’s over auditions”

Outside the class doors the halls were empty Madarame glanced around then looked to Yusuke. “Why didn’t you audition for the lead you didn’t even attend the auditions that night!”

Yusuke looked down to the floor. “I-im sorry I just didn’t want to take part in the play I’ve done many plays before and it gives others a chance-“

Madarame grabbed his chin lifting his head up to look at him. “you are my star student Yusuke! I’ve always been proud to show you off but now I have to try impress the companies with Akechi”

“I’m sorry I wanted to focus more on my studies..I figured it would be better to improve-“

“Your studies? You mean swan lake again” he let out a sigh. “When will you give up on that broken dream I understand your obsession is because of your mother...Yusuke you need to open up your eyes I will see you at the theatre tonight don’t disappoint me again now get inside” 

Yusuke walked inside going into the changing rooms getting changed quickly then returned outside staying at the back of the class.

That day they practiced for Don Quixote going over some dances and warm ups once class was over they returned to the dressing rooms to change Akira was outside waiting with Ryuji on Yusuke he forgot his hoodie and went back for it.

Yusuke was taking his hair ties out when he was pinned to the wall by Akechi.

“W-what are you doing?!”

“I seen you talking with Madarame this morning plotting on how to steal my role ?”

“N-no I wasn’t let go of me!”

“I’m dancing Tonight Yusuke...and so is Makoto she deserves the spotlight more than Ann you will do well to not show up tonight unless you want trouble” he then put pressure on his neck. 

Yusuke gasped struggling for air he tried kicking him to get him off but it didn’t work. 

Akira walked in seeing Akechi pinning Yusuke he jumped over the bench then pulled him off punching him as Akechi fell down he stood in front of Yusuke as Akechi got back up he was laughing.

“Got yourself a body guard huh I wonder how bad it would be if I were to report you they would probably send you straight to A detention center..”  
He approached them but Akira blocked him from Yusuke. 

“You will do well to leave him alone..”

Akechi laughed looking to Yusuke then back to Akira. “I see.. interesting...yes very interesting” he picked up his bag then walked out. “See you at the theatre” he then walked out. 

Akira turned around looking to Yusuke. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you I swear-“

Yusuke shook his head and started crying. “I-I’m sorry” 

Akira held him close patting his back. “Hey don’t be sorry this isn’t on you he attacked you-“

“I’m sorry you got caught up in this if he reports you then..”

“Don’t worry I won’t let that happen now come on let’s head home I think we both need a good rest”

Akira took Yusuke back to his place where they stayed up watching movies instead of turning up to rehearsals. 

Yusuke fell asleep on Akira who then carried him to his bed getting into it laying beside him as he held him close. “Goodnight Yusuke” he kissed his head softly then took off his glasses turning off his lamp as darkness surrounded them.


	7. Don Quixote Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I’m so sorry guys life hit me like a bus I’ve been Dming and working my butt off I barley have time to write these anymore but I kept seeing your kudos and felt inspired so I’ll write up some more apologies if it’s short! Thank you so much for enjoying my poorly spelt nonsense

Darkness surrounded Him only to be broken by the harsh stage lights Yusuke was no stranger to nightmares especially when they revolves around the Theatre. He was back in his mother’s dressing room the aroma of flowers filled the room as he was sitting in the vanity looking to the cards. They read “congratulations” “Your a Star” alongside the bottles of wine and chocolates His mother let him open one before she went to finish the show. Looking around the room taking in the familiar sites..he couldn’t forget this night it was a memory that clung to his brain like a tumor. 

He stood there Watching the young boy sitting at the vanity completely unaware of the chaos outside he could remember the voices but he preferred to tune them out. He remembers sitting there for hours waiting for his mother to return to the dressing room he knew she was late because the performance had finished at nine it was now approaching eleven Mother was never this late. That was when the lights went out he found himself sitting in darkness he never did like the dark doing what any frightened child would do he ran towards the door hoping it would lead to his escape. 

Small hands grasped the Handle pulling it down to open the door that lead out into the stage Only it didn’t open. He tried again still no response the door refused to move he had been locked inside the lights turned off and his mother was still nowhere to be seen. He felt his legs give out as he fell to the floor backing away from the door he found comfort underneath the vanity he sat there for another hour at least but eventually his fears started to kick in. What if his mother had forgotten him what if they left him on purpose that was when the tears started followed by whining which soon turned to whimpering. 

If not for his loud cries they probably wouldn’t have found him until morning Yusuke was so worried about his mother’s absence that he never heard the door being unlocked as a flashlight was shining in his tear stained face. 

“Holy shit there’s a kid in here! Get security there’s a kid locked in the dressing room hey buddy what are you doing all in the dark?”

“..where’s my mother..she was supposed to come back..I’m not supposed to leave without her”

“Someone Get Madarame on the phone tell him we have the child! Hey you hungry? We got some really good sushi out here” 

Yusuke Slowly crawled forward following the janitor outside into the backstage Area he was taken to sit down at a table where they had given him sushi leftovers. After he had finished Madarame arrived finally a face Yusuke recognized he gave a smile waving to his mother’s friend only he wasn’t met with one instead a Madarame seemed upset. 

“..how long was he waiting?”

“Since Act 2 we believe that’s what he told us”

“He’s been alone for that long?!” He shook his head approaching Yusuke. “Yusuke I have something to tell you..it’s about your mother..” 

That was when the memory faded and he found himself back on stage the music was playing loudly as the spotlight followed him. He danced beautifully with such grace as the Swan lake suite was playing. He was doing his own Performance the one he designed Everything was going perfectly as the music was picking up for the final as he got into position right on the note he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He opened his eyes to be met with Akechi who was holding a knife stained with blood as he approached again Yusuke fought back witch caused his arm to get sliced up he cried out as Akechi approached. 

“I’m going to enjoy killing Madarame’s Pet with you out of the way I’ll have the attention I deserve! Say hi to your dear mother for me!” He then stabbed the knife into his chest. 

Yusuke woke up screaming checking for any wounds when he felt hands on him his first instinct was to fight back he pulled away going to punch at his attacker only to stop when he heard them speak.

“Yusuke! Hey your okay It’s me it was just a dream” 

“..Akira ?” He looked up to the other boy sitting beside him then took a deep breath. “I thought..”

“It’s okay see we are at home” he then gently ran a hand trough his hair. 

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief falling into The other boys arms letting his fears drift away he felt at ease in his arms and could stay there for eternity. “..what time is it?”

“I dunno like 5am?” 

“...we missed opening night”

“Oh shit..is that bad”

“...yes! Akira we are as good as dead! Opening night is when all the companies and fancy teachers show up! Madarame is going to be furious!”

“..yeaaa but uh last time I checked your not preforming”

“..I’m still supposed to attend! This is all my fault! I’m sorry I’ve ruined everything”

“What no no listen it’s just some stupid play besides we can show up tomorrow and work extra hard yea?” 

Yusuke’s head filled with the lectures he would receive tomorrow from Madarame. “Y-yes..it’s too late now anyway we should get some sleep before class” He layed back down holding Akira close. “Sorry for waking you”

“Eh don’t be I rather be awake to comfort you than to sleep away like a jerk” he didn’t get a response as Yusuke was already sleeping soundly against his chest. Akira smiles softly running a hand trough his hair. “Sweet dreams Twinkle toes” he then fell back asleep himself. 

Akira awoke two hours later to a empty bed he rolled over only to see there was no Yusuke he sat up putting his glasses on looking around the room. He wondered where Yusuke ran off too he wouldn’t of left without telling him his question was then answered when he heard the sound of a shower turning on. 

“A morning shower huh doesn’t sound too bad~” he then stopped himself. “Your pushing boundaries he might not be comfortable with that sorta thing...we could make him comfortable- no no see there ya go again” his train of though was cut short when he heard Yusuke cry out he ran inside the bathroom. “Yusuke are you alright?!”

“...Uh yes..sorry I didn’t mean to wake you I just cut myself while shaving..I’m alright” he was hoping that Akira would leave he really didn’t want to explain his poor feet or the other scars covering his body he let out a sigh sitting down in the tub letting the hot water hit his back. “I’m alright”

Akira pulled back the curtain a little stepping in beside him still fully clothed pulling him into embrace him. “it’s okay to be sad Yusuke”

“Y-your clothes are going to get wet!”

Akira shook his head wiping the steam from his glasses. “Ah well it’s worth it” he smiled softly.

“...well Thank you for your concern..”

“right right I’m leaving I get it don’t worry I didn’t see anything-“ he stood up only to be pulled back as Yusuke held him close pulling him into a passionate kiss. “..do you want me to take my clothes off or are we gonna let them get more ruined” 

“Well I’ve never heard of anyone who showers with clothing but if it interests you-“ he was met with Akira kissing his neck as he pulled his wet clothes off throwing them out onto the floor. 

They spent longer in the shower than was intended Yusuke was Happy that the bill didn’t come out of his bank otherwise he wouldn’t be able to afford rent this week yet he didn’t have to worry about that either. The water had stopped a while ago but he didn’t even feel the cold he just sat there holding Akira his head hurried in his shoulder all his worries his fears his doubts just faded away whenever he was around. 

“Psst Yusuke we do have class to get too” the response he got was a groan followed by a nod when Yusuke didn’t stand up Akira lifted him up stepping out of the tub carefully so he didn’t slip. He then sat him down on the edge of the tub. “Okay you get dressed in here imma throw on my wet clothes and run back to mine-“

“You can borrow my clothes help yourself to whatever’s there it’s my fault they are soaked so it’s the least I can do”

“Alright then” he stood up leaving the bathroom then opened the wardrobe finding a pair of black leggings and a purple top he fixed his glasses drying his hair off with a towel as he seen Yusuke walk out. 

“Tadaa what do you think of my Yusuke costume”

Yusuke laughed fixing his own hair as he zipped his hoodie up. “I mean your posture is off and hair isn’t long enough but it’s a nice fit none the less” he then picked up his bag leaving the apartment with Akira as they made their way to class the hallways were empty at this time which was strange considering they were on time for the morning class. When they reached the second floor they were met with Ann who was wearing regular clothes chatting with Makoto.

“Oh hey you two where are you off too?”

“..class of course”

“Oh didn’t you know class isn’t on today oh I guess you don’t since you didn’t show”

Makoto bit her lip folding her arms. “Madarame isn’t impressed he was furious when you didn’t attend last night”

“..yes I was afraid of that”

“..Yusuke me and Ann have been talking are you alright Is He you know..hurting you?”

“What Madarame? Don’t be absurd no of course not! He would never lay a hand on me how could you even think of such a thing”

“It was just a rumor” 

The conversation was cut short as Madarame was walking down the hall Akechi following alongside him the moment he seen Yusuke He called out to him. “Kitagawa...I’m surprised to see you up and about so early especially with that bug of yours”

Yusuke nods. “Yes I wanted to show up early to class since my absence last night but I uh was unaware that we didn’t have class” 

Akechi folded his arms looking to Yusuke and the others. “You would of if you showed up like you were supposed to”

“Now Akechi it’s not his fault we can’t help being sick now run along all of you except you Yusuke I need a word inside” he then headed inside the studio. 

Akira started Akechi down as he walked over. “So playing teachers pet are we?”

“no need for insults we are all friends here why I was only going to wish Yusuke to get better” he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Yusuke smiled removing his hand. “Yes thank you I shouldn’t keep Madarame waiting” he headed inside the studio leaving the tension in the hallway. 

Akechi then made his way down the hall to go off to his dorm to continue his studies and practice he had no intentions to waste his time talking with the other students. 

Akira watched as he disappeared down the corridor then looked back to the two girls. “Akechi isn’t right in the head”

“what I wouldn’t say that he’s creepy for sure but he’s a nice guy-“

“I found him strangling Yusuke in the changing rooms threatening to hurt him if he showed up that night if I didn’t walk in well he could of been seriously injured”

“..we should talk about this somewhere else come on I’ll buy us some lunch at Leblanc” Ann then started walking as Makoto and Akira followed behind. 

Inside the studio was dark only one light had been turned on This was a technique Madarame used when he was angry Yusuke knew there was no point in waisting time he took his bag off putting on his shoes then removing his hoodie. Madarame approached as he was fixing his hair his eyes fixed on Yusuke who felt trapped with his mentor towering over him. 

“You don’t expect me to actually believe you were sick with some bug do you?”

“...n-no I don’t..I didn’t mean to not attend I just lost track of time..and-“ he didn’t have time to respond as he was met with a stinging sensation across his face Madarame had struck him.

“Do not waste my time With more lies I know exactly why you didn’t show up it’s that new Boy Akira was it I’ve seen the way he watches you during class do not take me for some fool I should have him sent to a detention center for assault!”

“assault ? But he never hurt me”

“Oh he didn’t did he ?” Madarame then used his cane to hit Yusuke in the back of his leg then kicked him in the chest. “My star student was assaulted by this punk that’s why he didn’t attend last nights performance!” 

Yusuke cried out feeling the cane press against his arm as Madarame started to apply pressure. “I begged him to stop but he didn’t listen to me he even broke his arm in front of me” he then lifted the cane slamming it down to make contact with Yusuke’s arm. 

Yusuke cried out as tears started to build up the pain was unbearable he wanted to scream call out for help but he knew that would earn him another beating so he lay there accepting his punishment. 

“I managed to pull him away but unfortunately he had already damaged the bone” he then lifted the cane once more before slamming it down as it make contact with Yusuke’s wrist. The silence was filled with a loud cracking noise followed by Yusuke’s cries of pain. 

“..get up Kitagawa your dismissed you won’t be showing up for tonight’s performance I’m putting you off this production and don’t worry I’ll keep this between us for now..but disappointment me again and I’ll see to it that boy is sent far away from here” 

Yusuke sat up wiping his tears the pain was shooting up his arm aching like crazy he picked up his bag not even changing his shoes as he limped out of the studio he seen the text from Akira that he was at Leblanc. A smile formed on his face as he replied saying to meet him there as he made his way down the stairs to meet his friends in the cafe


End file.
